Penetrating the Flesh
by anacsadder
Summary: Would you sleep with a supervillain? Updated with a note to Spawn Guy (please post your e-mail next time you ask a question).
1. Default Chapter

Penetrating the Flesh

FATR: I suppose I would, at least in fantasy land. There's something really hot about supervillians/supervillainesses, though I'm not quite sure what it is. Anyway, this is a one shot so don't ask me for more chapters. I don't own Sarah or Scorpion. They both come from the cartoon series that comes on Jetix. God, I love that episode, I hope you get to see it...You know who else I would sleep with in fantasy land? Michael and Jason, or Jeanie Richardson (feardotcom). Right, too much info. On with the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and quiet as he lay in bed listening to her breathing, trying to decide if she was awake or not. Mac crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. They had been dating for almost a year now. It wasn't really that big of a deal. He couldn't see why she was so against it. He turned on his side to study her back. Waves of beautiful blonde hair spilled over the pillow. Mac was still awed that she had chosen him, and had stuck with him for so long. If she was willing to date an ex-supervillain, why wouldn't she just do that one little thing? "I jus' don' understand why not."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "It's late, Mac. Can't we discuss this in the morning?"

"I jus' wanna know why not."

Sarah rolled onto her other side and propped herself up on her elbow. She petted the side of his face tenderly. He took her hand and kissed her palm. Then he started stroking her hand with his thumb. "I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm working a double shift."

"Don' try tah dodge the question."

Sarah sighed. He had been pestering her for a week now with this desire of his. Try as she might she just couldn't picture herself doing that kind of thing. She guessed she should have expected something like this from someone as... uninhibited as Mac. "I've just never done anything like that before..."

Mac looked surprised. "Never?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

Mac contemplated this. "Yah still haven' told me why not."

"I wasn't raised that way. My mother would freak if I did that, you know. She was a strong believer in the whole pure mind, pure body thing."

Mac sat up and looked at the floor on his side of the bed. The tip of his tail twitched and thumped on the carpet. He hated that thing, the thing that made him so different from everyone else. "And what would she say if she found out about me, huh?"

Sarah sat up too. "That's not fair, Mac." Mac wouldn't meet her gaze, just kept staring blankly at his tail. "Please look at me. I love you, you know I do. I would never leave you."

"We've been together for such a long time," he whispered and finally met her gaze. "If yah love me so much, why can't yah just do this one little thing for me?"

"But it's not just a little thing to me. I mean, what if it hurts? And once you make that kind of commitment you can't go back."

Mac caressed her cheek. "Do yah really think I would _ever_ hurt yah?" She blushed and her eyes moved down to the right.

"I know you wouldn't." Sarah shifted into his lap and rested her head on his chest. His tail wrapped around both of them and he embraced her warmly. "It's just... I mean... the whole process has just always made me kind of nauseous. You always hear people talking about infections and... and, well, the whole penetration thing kind of weirds me out... Then what if I get pregnant, huh?"

"Yah have no reason tah be afraid, my love," He murmured in her ear. "I know you'll like it. I would never push yah into something yah would regret."

Sarah bit her lip as she thought about it. She rubbed his muscular arm, admiring his strength. He was so warm, too, and solid. A slow smile slid across her face. "All right. Let's do it. Right now."

"I knew yah had it in yah. I won' let anything bad happen tah yah, I swear." They kissed passionately.

**NEXT MORNING**

Sarah stumbled into work almost thirty minutes late, exhausted. Her boss was going to have her ass on a silver platter, she was sure, but it had been totally worth it. It was an odd thing, but she felt like a totally different person now.

"There you are." Her friend Bridget ran over. "I'm glad you're here. I've been covering for you but I don't think I can hold out much longer. What kept you?"

"I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

Bridget laughed. "I can see that, but why not?"

Sarah shuffled he feet. "You know that thing I've been contemplating doing all week? Well, last night I just got this impulse, and..."

Bridget's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you actually went through with it? Alas, our Mary has been sullied!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Sarah swatted her on the shoulder. "Stop being so dramatic."

"What was it like? Did it hurt? Were you laying down or standing up?"

Sarah laughed. "Well of course I was laying down. It was actually very liberating. And yes, it hurt a little at first, but not nearly as much as I expected."

"Can I see it?"

Sarah lifted the edge of her shirt to reveal her sparkling new belly button ring. "It looks kind of pretty, doesn't it?"

Bridget laughed. "Pretty? I think it's sexy. Maybe I'll get one, too."

"I know a great place."

"Hey!" The manager yelled. "Am I paying you to stand around or am I paying you to work?"

The two girls giggled and went back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FATR: Well, gosh, where did you think it was going? Geeze, someone needs a good brainwashing. Okay, bad pun, I apologize. This story was just an impulsive idea I got while I was sitting here listening to the same ten songs over and over again for hours. You understand what that can do to a person. Is there anyone that doesn't understand the pregnancy thing? The thing there is that if you have a belly button ring your supposed to take it out while your pregnant. Kind of silly inclusion, I know, but I had to try to enforce the innuendo somehow. Now, the question still stands. How many of you in Reader Land would sleep with a supervillain/villainess?


	2. to spawn guy

Note to Spawn Guy and any other confused readers: Sorry. I just assumed that everyone knew about Scorpion. His real name is Mac Gargan and he is a Spider-Man villain. The episode I was talking about is Partners in Danger four or five, I can't really remember which, and it is the version that comes on Jetix. I was too lazy to type Spider-Man the Animated series but now I'm paying for it by having to type this, huh? Heehee. Anyway, in that episode, Scorpion (Mac) is trying to go straight and find a way to turn himself normal again. The reason he is doing all this is because he has a girlfriend named Sarah and they want to get married. That's all folks. I hope the confusion is cleared up, Spawn Guy, and thank you for the review.

If fanfiction is upset that I posted this as a chapter, I am sorry, but Spawn Guy asked me a question and it appeared that he didn't have the link to his e-mail available in his account.


End file.
